five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Night's At The Gaming Studio
"Five Nights At The Gaming Studio" Is The First Game Of The Trilogy Of "Five Nights At The Gaming Studio"! Five Nights At The Gaming Studio is a horror game in which the player is trying to find out the secret of a Gaming Studio as well as surviving the night to six malfunctioning robots (Gamer McMike, Bill The Badger, Sandy The Salamander, Wendy The Walrus, Jack Jester, And The Mysterious Creator) who are trying to kill him and dispose of his body. Nights Night 1: "Uhh, hello? Oh, hey! I see you know about our promotion for watching over our....uhh....robots! They have been..umm...*chuckles*...malfunctioning recently. At the same time, most of our night guards have been going missing and none of their bodies can be found! We hope nothing bad to you because.....we don't want your family sewing us for letting you into danger....so..yeah. Don't worry today tho. The only animatronics who are active today at night are usually only Bill...and...Sandy. So yeah, don't stress, they don't move around as much as you think. I survived my week there...so....yeah! I know you can do it to! Thankfully, Incase you get scared, we have a mask! It's the only way to make Wendy go away when she activates tomorrow. So yeah, do your job, check the doors and cameras, and boom, your ready to go! Alright, I'ma let you go now! See ya! Night 1 is the easiest night of the game in which the animatronics settings are (Mike: 0, Bill: 5, Sandy: 5, Wendy: 0, Jester: 0, Creator: 0). On this night, Sandy will move around until 3:00, which is when she will stop and Bill activates. For this night, the player can click on Mike's eye, which will show Mike running from someone when he trips. The screen then goes black and it shows up at the part where he is tied to a wall and gruesomely tortured until his death. After watching this, Mike will become less active as usual. If the player does this, instead of having a 15 setting on night 5, Mike will have a 10 setting, making it easier to focus on other animatronics. Night 2: "Oh, Hey! You made it to night two! Today, I'm not going to talk as much as Mike will start moving and Bill and Sandy are quicker to act. Also, if you run out of power..um...don't play dead! Although it may seem scary, if you move your head, Mike will get confused and you might be able to make it to 6 am if it's 5 am. Good luck, my friend. I wish you the best of luck. '' Night 2 is a pretty easy night among the others. This night, the settings are (Gamer McMike: 5, Bill The Badger: 10, Sandy the Salamander: 10, Wendy The Walrus: 0, Jester: 0, Creator: 0). None of the animatronics that go off the stage go back onto it. This night, if you click on Sandy's Poster, it will show you her crying in the backstage room, and the screen goes black, and it will soon her being tied to a bed and burnt by cigarette buds. If the player does this, instead of having a 20 setting on night five, Sandy will have a setting of fifteen. ''Night 3: Night 4: Night 5: Animatronics =Gamer McMike= Gamer McMike Is A Dog Like Creature That Wears A Bowtie, Has A Golden Suit On With A Dog Mask, And Tiny White Pupils In His Eye Sockets. INFO: Gender: Male Starting Night: Night 2 Appearance: Bowtie, Golden Suit, Dog Head, White Pupils, Large Ears, Blood On Right Foot. First Mentioned: Night 2 Category:Games Category:Stories